Willowstar's Salvation
by Yinwolf
Summary: Willowlight is unknowing of who she is when Shadowclan demands she joins them and goes as far as kidnapping her. At first she thinks their vile cruel cats, but as she comes to love them she pangs for her home on the moor. After she brutally 'murders' a Riverclan cat tempers start to rise and all out war breaks out over who does what. But Willowlight, her heart dark, has a plan.
1. Prolouge

Raindrops sharp as thorns pounded the moorland while white blazes of lightning ripped across the near black sky. The wind howled causing the stubby moorland grass to sway to and fro violently. A pale ginger queen ear flicked back against her head at the complete madness, yet she refused to leave her shallow shelter.

Her attention turned to the small kits nestled up against her belly. One of them, a reddish brown tom mewled in protest as a raindrop smacked down on his forehead. The queen brimmed with worry and stood up, nudging the kits closer in to the shallow rock face before curling around them once more.

Now they all had their mouths open in protest, mewling as they tried to keep warm against their mother's belly. She shushed them quietly, willing them to go back to sleep, and as if by the will of Starclan they did. They stopped mewling and nuzzled in close, dozing.

The queen rested her head over them, trying to get them sheltered as possible. She closed her weary eyes as more worry furled in her chest. "I'm sorry young ones" she murmured "but I'll protect you, Littlewater will always be here for you."

_Starclan please help us, if not me, at least let them live._ The last thing to hit the queen's ears was a loud clap of Thunder before she slipped into the inky black of sleep.

"Littlewater, Littlewater!" Littlewater's ears flicked as she heard her name being called. She sat up suddenly looking out across the more. The rain had eased off greatly and slowly poured drown in a small drizzle. The clouds were light gray now, and no lightning broke its surface.

The queen rose and slid from the shelter. Her heart started pounding as she spotted her clanmate Blacknettle on the slope of the moor not far away. "Here!" Littlewater called "We're here!"

Blacknettle started racing toward her and Littlewater poked her head back into the shelter and retrieving one of the kits. As she backed out she was surprised that Blacknettle wasn't the only one waiting, but her mate Plushwhisker was there as well. She dropped the kit at his paws and retrieved the other two, giving one to Blacknettle The cats started to race back to the camp.

Plushwhisker was giving Littlewater a hard stare as she settled back into her nest in the nursery. "What in Starclan were you thinking!" he growled lashing his tail from side to side angrily.

The queen pinned her ears back against her skull, her own anger rising. "I was stuck in this den a Moon and a half early all because you were so overprotective." She hissed, her claws digging into the bedding of her nest lightly.

Her mate opened his mouth to retaliate but she kept going. "I didn't scent the storm, let alone see the storm until it was too late!" Her tail started twitching "I asked time and time again for you to walk with me to the stream, yet even that's too dangerous!"

This time Plushwhisker's ears flattened. "I know I was over protective." He meowed, sitting down by her side. "But that was purely mouse-brained to go out that close to kitting"

Guilt started to prick Littlewater's mind, and she sighed. "I'm sorry." She murmured. Her nose suddenly started twitching and she started on a small rapid sneezing chain.

"Are you alright?" panic edged Plushwhisker's mew, but before Littlewater replied he dashed toward the Nursery exit. "I'm getting Lightbelly, stay put." He threw over his shoulder before disappearing.

"Toms" the queen murmured. The kits had been snuggled against her belly suckling for a while and now began to stir, wandering around the nest. She nabbed a dark red she-kit from the stumbling bunch and pulled her between her paws.

Littlewater started washing the protesting kit when the gorse at the entrance started rustling. She expected the medicine cat and her mate to appear, so she kept washing the kit. She glanced up startled when a soft mew sounded instead.

Mistpool had entered with a bundle of moss. She crossed over to the other side of the den set the moss down and turned to face Littlewater, who had now grabbed her third kit a tom with a black pelt and brown patches and was washing his fur.

"I'm having Lostfang's kits" the small she-cat meowed, her head bowed slightly but her eyes gleamed.

Littlewater rose from washing her kit and the tom stumbled away quickly, bowling into his brother and starting to tussle with him. She stared at Mistpool with surprise before noticing that the queen's belly had grown larger.

"I thought you were just growing into your fur" Littlewater teased. In all truth, it was what she had thought for the last few moons. The white and gray speckled queen looked away in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to say more but the gorse rustled once more and Lightbelly entered his mouth full of herbs.

"How are you feeling?" The black cat meowed settling by her nest and dropping the herbs.

Littlewater's ears twitched. "Fine, I just had a sneezing bit. Nothing serious" she meowed, a hint of annoyance tread the vocals.

The tom glared at her slightly before unfolding the herbs and pushing some towards her. "After the stunt you pulled, we have to be cautious." He looked over the herbs once more "Catmint, Borage, and chamomile." He muttered before nodding.

Her look turned dubious, but she lapped up the herbs quickly and curled around her kits, soothing them into sleep. "Those kits are my kin too, I'll be worrying" Lightbelly flicked his tail over her ears before turning to Mistpool.

"What about you? Are you feeling any pain?" he meowed. Littlewater could tell the small cat was just shaking her head in response. "Good. I'll be back in my den but I'll come back after dark to check on you both"

Littlewater sighed as the medicine cat left the den. Peace and quiet was all she wanted and needed at the moment. Her bones ached from sleeping on cold wet stone and her ears were still ringing from the noise. Another nap would probably ease those aches and pains.

Before sleep fully gripped her a bough rattled in her chest and left a little tickle, there, causing the cough to continue. Finally she slipped into the blackness she had so long awaited.

Lostfang paced outside the elder's den nervously. Ever since Littlewater and her kits had gotten greencough a moon earlier Mistpool had moved to the Elder's den to prevent any further spreading of the sickness.

As the wails of agony continued Lostfang's worry rose "What if there's too much blood? What if a kits too big to fit? Or what if-"

"Stay calm, she's small but she's a strong warrior." A deep mew caused Lostfang to turn around quickly. Yellowstar sat there, his light gray pelt shining in the setting sun. "Queens have been kiting for ages, and this is the way it always is."

Lostfang nodded, there wasn't any reason for him to have bees in his brain. He was the clan deputy, if he freaked out at every little thing like this he might as well return to the nursery then become leader. Yet he was entitled to some worry, wasn't he? That queen was his mate for Starclan's sake!

He had been so enveloped in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lightbelly had left the den until the tom gave him a gentle nudge on the shoulder. Lostfang jumped the side a bit, his fur bristling but it laid back down quickly as he saw the amusement in the medicine cat's eyes.

"Two healthy kits, both female." He meowed before trotting off to his den.

Lostfang entered the den slowly, a wave of warmth and the scent of milk flooded his senses and he slowly, almost warily. A pale orange she-cat turned to stare at him from her nest, she let out an amused purr at his expression. "Come on over, the kits won't bite." Redgorse meowed, her mew was rough but it held a good tone.

Twitching his ears, he made his way over to Mistpool who looked up at him with weary eyes. "Two kits, my love." She purred her tail twitching for him to lean closer. In the nest curled against her side were the two kits, one a pale gray, the other a dull brown with black tipped ears and tail.

Lostfang's emotion's melted. "Their perfect." He murmured nuzzling Mistpool's neck before leaning forward and giving the gray kit a lick. The she-kit detached from her mother and let out a mewl before swiping at her father's nose.

He winced and drew back, letting out a nervous purr. "She'll be a wondrous fighter."

"I'll believe that when their back in their own nest." Rabbitear growled from his nest at the other end of the den.

Redgorse snorted. "You know you're glad to hear new life" she meowed flicking a dry piece of bedding at him. He lowered his head back down and grumbled.

"What are their names?" the elder asked turning back to the Mistpool and the kits.

Lostfang looked thoughtful. "We can call this one Silverkit" He flicked his tail at the pale gray kit. "And this one..."

The brown kit had started pummeling her mother's side with her forepaws while her back paws moved as if she were running. "Quickkit." Mistpool meowed, wincing a bit at the kits harsh movements.

The deputy held his head up and purred louder. "Silverkit and Quickkit, Beautiful names for our beautiful daughters."

After a few more moments of bliss, Lostfang stood, promising to be back with a piece of fresh-kill. As he exited the den he heard hushed whispers throughout the camp. His eyes narrowed as he approached the fresh-kill pile.

"What's going on?" He asked Leafstep who was looking through the pile quietly. She glanced at him with her amber eyes and sighed.

"Plushwhisker just got back from patrol, and Littlewater and a few kits got worse in the night. He hasn't seen them yet but I suspect-" She broke off as an agonized yowl split the air.

Lostfang turned quickly and bolted to the nursery, he quickly slipped between the gorse and the stench of sickness hit him. He halted his heart sinking as he watched Plushwhisker bowed over Littlewater's still form. Lightbelly stood next to him nosing a small black kit that was letting out feeble breaths every few heartbeats.

The deputy made his way over at Lightbelly's flick of the tail. "I'll take Echokit, Blacknettle and Plushwhisker will take Littlewater. But, could you take the last two kits to Mistpool?"

He seemed to hesitate at the last words, but Lostfang nodded in understanding. "Are they well enough?" he asked bending down to pick up Willowkit.

The medicine cats ear twitched. "They're still ill, but they weren't as bad as the others two. The cough shouldn't spread to your kits."

With Mousekit on his back and Willowkit clasped between his jaws Lostfang made his way back to the elders den. He quickly noticed Mistpool and the kits had fallen asleep. Gently he set the two kits by the curve of her belly and nuzzled one with his nose.

"I'm sorry little ones." He murmured.

"Go out and sit vigil, I'll tell her when she wakes up." Redgorse mewed. She had been sitting near Rabbitear who was grumpily waking from his short nap. "Leave me alone! Darn she-cats." He was murmuring.

Redgorse hissed and cuffed him over the ear. "Your daughter's dead! Least you could do is sit vigil for her."

Lostfang nearly winced. Rabbitear had fallen for a Shadowclan cat Splashclaw, she bore his kits and raised them in Shadowclan, yet when Rabbitear wanted to take them back for Windclan war nearly broke out. Shadowclan kept the kits until they were made apprentices, and Littlepaw had crossed the border of her own will and refused to return despite the threats from her home clan. A battle broke loose and in the end Splashclaw ended up losing her life. Grief stricken, Rabbitear refused to do anything more with his daughter.

The old tom was still a moment before he rose to his paws and left the den. Redgorse went back to her nest and Lostfang sighed before following Rabbitear. Much of the clan had gathered around Littlewater's body.

The deputy never realized that through her impulsive and reckless behavior she had brought so many cats closer to her. Plushwhisker had his nose buried in-between his mate and kits fur, Grayslate smoothed Littlewater's fur down while Mintwallow laid there her paws tucked under her stomach.

As the clearing sake into a dull sadness, Silverpelt started to shine brightly over them. Lostfang had settled by Littlewater and was now staring up at his ancestors. "Such young kits." He thought, "I hope they'll be alright without you."

"Mrow?" Plushwhisker mumbled as a paw pushed into his side. He had slipped from a point of sleep and staying awake all night and when he turned to look at the figure at his side it was nothing but a blurry form.

"It's time for the elder's to bury them." He recognized Cloudfeather's voice and he shook his head a few times to see the white tom properly.

Plushwhisker rose to his paws and stretched, his feelings of grief sinking in to the muscles of his body. He had to face it, his mate and kit were dead. He pressed his muzzle into Littlewater's cold neck fur and inhaled her scent one last time. "I'll miss you, so much."

He stood back as Redgorse and Rabbitear grabbed Littlewater by the scruff. Lightbelly followed them, his tail hanging. After a few moments they had gone, and the clearing started into a silent laps of the daily routine.

Twitching his whiskers Plushwhisker made his way over to Lostfang who was arranging the patrols.

"Cloudfeather, take Grayslate, Leafstep, and Badgerpaw and hunt down towards the lake. I sent the border patrol to the Riverclan border, there have been signs of trespassing and we don't want a bigger fight then possibly needed to break out." He was meowing.

Cloudfeather flicked his tail, but before they could leave Plushwhisker quickly padded up. "May I join them?" he meowed. "I'd like something to take my mind off things."

Lostfang shook his head, "Neither of us had good sleep last night. Yellowstar has instructed us to get some rest." His mew dragged toward the end and he made his way to the warriors den.

Plushwhisker huffed. He wouldn't defy his leader, but he wanted to see his kits first. They probably didn't know half of what was going on, Lightbelly said they were well enough not to spread the cough, yet they didn't have much memory besides warmth and milk.

He made his way into the elder's den slowly, trying not to wake any of the sleeping cats, but Mistpool opened her eyes from where she had laid her head. Plushwhisker could see the sympathy in their gray depths.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you, to them." She mewed looking at the kits breathing softly at her side. "I'll happily keep taking care of them."

"Thank you for this." He said stepping closer he saw his two remaining kits curled against Mistpool's as if they were all siblings. His heart sank further that the sickness wouldn't allow them to remember their mother's soft fur and caring nature.

As his mind rolled he looked at Mistpool seriously, it broke his heart to suggest such a thing, but he had to do it. "Lightbelly said the kits won't remember anything of the last moon." He murmured.

Surprise entered Mistpool's eyes as he continued. "I don't want them to grow up without their mother, and as much as it would pain me to lose them I want them to be happy."

The queen instantly "I'd be happy to go along with being their mother." she shook her head. "But I'd have to ask Lostfang."

Plushwhisker bowed his head "Thank you again. I'm sure he'll agree... But I have to ask, what made you accept my request so quickly?" he had to ask about the queens eagerness to help.

She looked away from him for a few heartbeats before answering him. "Early in my time I had gone out with Mintwallow for a small walk. But over by the Thunderclan border I started to feel heavy pains. Leafstep thought the kits were coming far too early and that was true."

Pain clouded Mistpool's eyes and her mew became more chocked "The pain way even greater than giving birth to my two kits here. I could see Leafstep was quite disturbed when it was over. I still had kits in my belly but the pain had stopped. When I turned to look the two kits my heart sank. They were in a white cloudy mess, and they were deformed, not nearly close to being full healthy kits. Leafstep helped me burry them and decided no one were to know. "

Plushwhisker shuddered he hadn't expected her story to be this much. He now saw why his kits were accepted, to fill the void of the ones she had lost. Almost asking why she trusted him with her story, he flicked his ears as a soft mew sound from behind them.

Whirling around he came to face with Yellowstar. The leader's tail was twitching. He had heard everything, Plushwhisker realized that, but was he mad at them both?

Yellowstar must've seen the shock in his eyes for he shook his head "I support your decision Plushwhisker, but Mistpool, why would you keep this from your clan? There were lives to be mourned over and yet you let it be?"

Mistpool's ears flew back against her skull. "I had no reason, but it was after Leaf-bare at the time, I didn't want to distract anyone…" her mew faded off as she bowed her head.

"Well talk about this later. Plushwhisker, do what I asked of you and get some rest please." He flicked his tail at the entrance and Plushwhisker bowed his head. "I just want a last good-bye." He mewed before turning to the small bundles of fur.

They were starting to stir now and latch onto Mistpool's body to feed. He bent forward and nuzzles the reddish fur of Willowkit. All at once the den seemed to swirl, Screeches and wails pounded Plushwhisker's ears and he gasped.

Willowkit was suddenly standing before him, her fur was drenched in blood and under her paw she held another kit. It was struggling fiercely but with a flick of Willowkit's claws its life had ended.

Plushwhisker stood terrified as blood seemed to start sweeping up from the ground and started engulfing him. A soft voice tickled his ears "A tree who loves her home, and her lover, Will cause chaos to her home, and her lover."

The ground came crashing to him as the vision faded. He stood there above his kit shuddering. What just happened? The thoughts reeled in his head as he took a step back. He saw Mistpool's quizzical look but he turned away from her, not wanting to answer, unsure of how to explain this.

He quickly padded to where the warriors slept and curled up in his soft nest. She sun was pulling higher into the sky yet he felt utterly weary. He changed his mind about going hunting. He would have been too clumsy to catch anything.

He had tried to push that vision from his mind but it came flooding back every time. His kits bloodstained fur, the innocent beneath her paws struggling to free from the pain. He shuddered and looked at a passing cloud. _Starclan, please don't let this decision have been a mistake._


	2. Chapter 1

Willowkit batted the mossball over to Mousekit with a powerful flick of her paw. She felt a tingle of pride as the ball soared over his head and landed at the paws of Silverkit. She squealed and rolled onto her back with the moss, battling it with her hind paws.

"Hey!" Mousekit complained as the mossball shredded into smaller pieces. What was left of the mossball dropped and he gave it a disdainful push. "Way to go Mousebrain." He mumbled.

Silverkit jumped to her paws, her fur bristling. "I got exited is all fleapelt!"She spat. Willowkit felt unease at the squabble that had broken out between her littermates. She should have been used to it by now but it never got better.

She stepped forward between the two and let out a nervous purr. "It's just a piece of moss." She mewed, flicking her tail over Mousekit's ears.

He huffed, and was about to say something when Quickkit bounced over. "I agree with Silverkit! She was just playing." She squeaked.

Mousekit growled. "It was our only piece of moss!" his tail lashed. "We're only allowed one every now and then because it's so hard to find here."

Willowkit nodded, her unease uncoiling a bit. "That's true, we need to be more careful with what we have." She took a step towards Quickkit in hopes of explaining to her better but the gray kit just bushed up like Silverkit.

"You always take his side!" She hissed, and before Willowkit could retort she swiped at her nose.

Willowkit squeaked as one of her sister's claws caught on her flesh and ripped it away. Pain seared her muzzle and she felt the warm gush of blood start running down it. "Mistpool!" She cried for her mother who was sitting by the fresh-kill pile with Mintwallow.

Mistpool glanced up at them and her expression printed into surprise. She quickly hurried over and licked Willowkit's nose, clearing the blood away. "What happened?" She meowed, her tail caressing Willowkit's back gently.

"I'm so sorry! It just happened, I'm sorry Willowkit." Quickkit squeaked, her body pressed close to the ground at Mistpool's glare.

"We'll talk about this as soon as I take your sister to the Medicine den." Mistpool scolded before picking Willowkit up the scruff, who felt her limbs go stiff immediately.

Willowkit looked back at her littermates as she hung there. Mousekit looked worried while Silverkit looked horrified. Quickkit was staring down at her extended claws where Willowkit blood was.

Her view was dismayed as they entered the medicine cats den and she was placed on the ground softly. She looked around the hollow to where Lightbelly was sorting herbs, though he looked up at her now.

He sighed and walked over to a mass of cobwebs. "Being rough again were we?" His mew was sarcastic and Willowkit puffed out her chest in difience.

"I was only trying to stop them!" She huffed and Mistpool licked the top of her head and mewed. "You have to let your littermates fight with words sometimes, it's the best."

Willowkit was shocked. "But!" She was cut off as Lightbelly dabbed some poliduce on her nose which made it flare with new pain. "That bings!" she gasped as he started to press some cobwebs on.

"It will for a bit, but come dawn it'll be better." The black cat mewed before putting back his supplies.

Mistpool nodded "Thank you Lightbelly." She mewed before grabbing Willowkit scruff again.

She squirmed in her mother's grasp not wanting to be held. "I'm bive boons old now I cab walk by myselb!" Her mother let out an amused purr and set her back down.

"You can play for a little bit longer, but be careful!" Mistpool flicked her tail over her kits ears before padding towards Yellowstar_. Yellowstar_? Willowkit thought panic flaring through her. _Is she going to tell him to delay my apprentice ceremony because of how often I get hurt? She can't!_

Quickly she bounded over to Mousekit quickly who had been sulking by the elders den. He looked up at her when she approached and jumped to his paws. "Are you alright? You won't lose your nose will you? I shouldn't have fought with them!" he started to rant but Willowkit shook her head and covered his mouth with a paw.

"Quibet!" she mumbled. "I think it's something worse than that."

Mousekit sat down and looked at her quizzically. "What?" His tail was starting to lash a bit and Willowkit felt another sense of unease well up inside her at her brother's emotions rose.

"I think Mistbool went to tell Yellowstar to delbay my Abbrentice ceremony bust because of how bunch trouble I cause." She mewed, shifting her paws in unease. Her brother jumped to his paws once more.

"No!" he spat "I won't move on as an apprentice without you! I don't wanna be stuck with those bee-brains!" he started pacing and as Willowkit opened her mouth to reply but an angry voice made them both jump.

Rabbitear poked his head out of the elder's den, his yellow eyes narrowed at them. "What's this entire racket about!" he hissed moving stiffly towards them.

Willowkit pinned her ears back "We're borry Babbitear." She ignored her brother's warning look. "I just bink I'm going to becomb an abbrentice late because of the trouble I cause."

The elder snorted and sat down, curling his tail over his paws. "I'd say quite the opposite." He croaked. "You're both a lot bigger than your sisters, you realize this right?"

Not only was Willowkit startled by Rabbitear's friendliness, but confused by his statement. She tilted her head and mewed "Ob course we know bat, but what boes bat have to bo with becoming abbrentices?"

Something in Rabitears gaze changed from the hostile emotion to something else, worry perhaps, Sadness? Willowkit didn't get a chance to ask because the old tom flicked his tail across her bandaged nose.

"Starclan has a good destiny for you kits, and you'll experience it soon enough." He meowed before shaking his head and yawning. "Why don't you kits come inside the den and I'll tell you about how Tigers got their stripes?"

Willowkits heart leapt and her mind was reeling with questions about what Rabbitear's sudden change of heart and what he had said but she pushed them down and followed the elder and her brother into the den.

As they settled down Mousekit snickered. "Whab?" Willowkit asked, tilting her head at him.

He let out an amused purr "You've been talking funny ever since you got cobwebs on your nose."

"Hey, It's nob my fault!" she protested, poking him in the side playfully. He squeaked and rolled on top of her, nipping her ear.

Rabbitear cuffed them both on the ears and they broke apart. "Be quiet now if you want to hear the story!" he meowed harshly. Willowkit had to suppress a purr that the tom was back to some of himself.

She settled down once more, her ears perked and pleasant warmth spread in her chest. Everything felt okay right now despite her numb nose and confusion. As Rabbitear started the story Willowkit let out a soft purr, everything would be alright, her mother was probably just asking for advice without Lostfang around and Rabbitear was probably just rambling on about some nonsense from the past.

Willowkit awoke to a sharp prod in her side. She moaned and rolled over away from the source, wanting to fall back to sleeps warm grip but the source poked her again. She swatted it away and it growled lightly. Teeth met her scruff and she was dragged roughly upward.

Her eyes opened to the sight of the elder's den, Rabbitear was snoring softly and Mousekit was curled at his side, she guessed they had fallen asleep after the story. Redgorse was softly breathing in the back curled up in her nest.

Willowkit felt the source, another cat, move towards the exit. She squirmed in its grasp not able to tell who it was because her nose was still covered. The source mumbled and picked up its pace. They were now outside the medicine cats den and Willowkit was dropped on her flank with a light huff.

She turned around to glare at the cat, expecting it to be Lightbelly, but she was shocked to see Hazelpaw standing there. "Why bid you wake me bousebrain?" She hissed.

Hazelpaws ears flicked and he shook his head. "Lightbelly wanted to check your nose and I didn't want to wake Rabbitear." He shuddered.

Willowkit huffed and turned away from him flicking her tail. She walked into the medicine cats den to find Lightbelly waiting at the entrance for her. He motioned for her to sit down with a paw and she obeyed. The sooner they could get this done the fasted she could go back to sleep.

The black tom peeled off the cobwebs and a flood of scents returned to Willowkit. The scent of the herbs was still stronger but everything was able to be scented again. She took in a large breathe through her nose and twitched it. Lightbelly was looking over her nose and gently prodded it before nodding.

"It looks good, you should be ready for the ceremony. Hazelpaw could you roll this up with my old bedding and take it out?" He mewed before tossing the used cobweb at the entrance where Hazelpaw was poking his head in.

The young tom hesitated before nodding. "Sure Lightbelly" he mewed making his way over to the shallow in back where the medicine cats nest was held.

Willowkit was sitting there with vague interest in the apprentices willingness to obey, but she was more concerned about what Lightbelly had said. The words Rabitear had said tickled the back of her head. "What ceremony are you talking about?" she mewed trying to get back Lightbelly's attention back.

The medicine cat ignored her question and instead mewed "Go back to Mistpool, you're fine now."

The fur bristled a bit along Willowkits spine but she didn't dare argue. She didn't know if she was in any trouble at the moment and if she was she didn't want to drag more dirt to the pile.

She quickly made her way out into the cleaning. The dawn patrol was just heading out the tunnel and the clearing was silent except for Lostfang's heavy sigh. This perked Willowkits interest and she made her way over to her father, hoping to resolve his mood. He was faced towards the camp entrance while she snuck up behind him, a perfect advantage in her mind.

Crouching down she got closer before wiggling on her haunches. His tail was only a mouse length away, yet as she pounced his tail disappeared and she landed on the ground with a soft thump. Surprised she looked up at the amused glint in Lostfang's eyes.

"Not even close." He mewed, sitting back down to face her. She huffed and sat down too. "Well what did I do wrong?" she asked, flicking some stray dirt from her ear.

She could tell Lostfang was holding back a purr. "Well for one, You were upwind I could easily scent you." His nose twitched "and you made to much noise, I'm sure you scared away half the prey on the moor!" he flicked his tail over her muzzle before she could give a sharp retort.

"It's alright though, You'll be learning those sooner than later." He said softly touching his nose to hers. A little pain reflected through her from the wound but she found it comforting.

When Lostfang pulled back she hesitated wondering whether or not to ask him until a questionable emotion filled his eyes. She glanced downward "Every cat I've been talking to besides my littermates says something's going to happen to me, is it something bad?"

Shock lit Lostfang's gaze but it quickly turned serious. "No it's not that," he glanced behind her and she turned to see Yellowstar stirring in his nest, she turned back to her father quickly and he continued "Go wake your brother and see Mistpool, You'll know soon."

With that statement he started to walk toward the clan leader. Willowkit took a moment to look at the two and she was shocked at how old the clan leader looked compared to Lostfang. His gray fur was white around the muzzle and a few bones along his spine stuck out from his ragged pelt.

Willowkit shuddered before running toward the elder's den. Rabbitear and Mousekit were still heavily asleep, but Mousekit had rolled out of the nest and was sprawled on the floor.

She quickly jabbed her paws into Mousekit stomach and he let out a huff, his eyes flying open. He mewed in protest at the sudden awakening but she shushed him quickly, not wanting to wake the elders, and bounded outside of the den, motioning for him to follow.

A few heartbeats later he emerged in a grumbling mess. "Why did you wake me so early?" he yawned shaking out his pelt.

Willowkit twitched her ears but didn't say anything she knew he was grumpy from being woken up but an exited bloom had welled in her chest. "Lostfang told me we need to get back to Mistpool for something."

"That's all?" her brother complained glaring at her. "I don't think you heard right. We see her every day."

She cuffed his ear and bounded away a bit to the nursery. "Well I don't think you understand. Cats have been acting weird for the past few sunrises and I'm determined our mother has the answers." She watched in triumph and her brother sighed and trotted up behind her.

They quickly made their way over to the nursery where Mistpool was waiting for them in their nest, A proud glint shown in her eye as she beckoned the kits closer. Willowkit bounced into the nest and nearly landed on Silverkit.

Her sister woke with a start at the jutting movement and squeaked in protest. Mousekit ignored the warning as to where his littermates were and pounced on Quickkits head causing her to wake as well.

"Mousekit's being mean again." She wailed as he rolled away. He just rolled his eyes while Willowkit tried to hold back a purr.

"Why are we up so early?" Silverkit questioned as she lifted her head exposing the toughed up fur she had slept on. Willowkit's purr broke loose and Silverkit swiped at her, pushing her over to her side.

Mistpool let out a soft hushing noise and they all stared at her. Willowkit's heart was thumping as she stared at her mother. She didn't know what any of it was but any feeling of doubt she had before was gone.

"Now I need to tell you kits something important." Their mother said her gaze still held pride but it was laced with worry. "It might not be fair to you two." She flicked her tail across Silverkit and Quickkit paws. "But Starclan has sent us a sign that cannot be ignored."

Willowkit noticed her littermates starting to catch her excitement. Mousekit's tail was twitching and Silverkit's eyes lit up. She hoped her sister's got the fact that whatever was going to happen it wasn't for them.

Mistpool lowered her head so she was level with all their heads and sighed. "Today Willowkit and Mousekit will become apprentices."

Willowkit jumped from the nest and spun. "Really?" she couldn't help but squeak. Mousekit jumped on her and they rolled over till she had him pinned down. "You were wrong!" he meowed batting at her with his hind paws.

She let out an amused purr but stopped when Quickkit hissed. "That's no fair!" she growled. Silver kit was right next to her and they were glaring at Mistpool. "Yeah, we're the same age as them, we should be apprentices too!"

Mistpool shook her head. "I just told you it wouldn't be fair." She tried soothing them but Quickkit backed up out of the nest and bolted for the exit. Silverkit hesitated before following her companion out into camp.

Willowkit twitched her ears feeling some sympathy for her littermates. They were the same age; didn't that mean they were supposed to move up to? After the thought passed her mind she pushed it down in anger. Quickkit had ruined her nose for no reason and Silverkit was always arrogant, they could certainly use their late moon in the nursery.

Her eyes widened as Mousekit caught her pondering and threw her off. She scrambled around trying to get back up but he pinned her there on her belly and nipped her ears. She squealed "Get off me dog breath!" "Never!"

She could feel Mousekit about to shift but the weight was lifted. Confused Willowkit turned to see Mistpool had grabbed him and was licking his fur into sleekness. He sat there shifting uneasily. "I can clean myself you know!"

Mistpool purred. "Yes, but the ceremony is right after the dawn patrol comes back, now get your paws." She glanced at Willowkit her eyes narrowed.

She got the message right away and started to wash down her fur. The excitement she felt inside her bubbled and yet something dampened it. Why did Starclan send a message to make them apprentices early? Were they meant to do something important or were they being rewarded?

She had neatly groomed down her chest and paws when Mousekit was set free and Mistpool moved on to her. She gave a startled huff and bent down licking Willowkit's spine. "With how slow you clean yourself you'll never be able to catch a rabbit." She murmured between licks.

Willowkit moved back a bit, bopping her head against her mother's muzzle and purring. Her ears flickered as she heard the dawn patrol returning she couldn't keep from wiggling a bit. She was going to be and apprentice!

Mistpool stopped grooming her fur and stared down at them, only pride lighting her gaze once more. She nudged them toward the entrance and they both obeyed.

Mousekit was buzzing beside her and Willowkit refrained from cuffing his ears because he would mess up his fur. "Who do you think our mentors will be?" he whispered.

She twitched her ears and scanned the clearing. Most of the apprentices stood by their mentor. Mintwallow was Hazelpaw's mentor, though Grayslate would takeover since she would be going to the nursery soon, Badgerpaw was mentored by Tanglefern, and Mothpaw was mentored by Blacknettle. That left Plushwhisker, Leafstep, Cloudfeather, Lostfang, and Yellowstar.

"It won't be Lostfang because he's our father, and Yellowstar only ever had one apprentice, so it will either be Plushwhisker, Leafstep, or Cloudfeather." She whispered to him as they started to walk towards the tall-rock. Yellowstar was already sitting there and his gaze turned to them as they approached.

A thrill went through Willowkit as she stared back. There was something in the way the clan leader held himself that would make this experience better. He turned away from gazing at them and rose his head high before reciting the words used at every clan meeting "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the tall-rock for a clan meeting!"

She felt Mousekit shudder with excitement beside her, and wondered if she was shaking too. It was almost impossible to tell with almost every inch of her pelt crawling with exited jitters.

The clan quickly gathered around, as most of them had already been in the clearing. There was a soft murmur running through the air with different thoughts, and already a few congratulations.

Willowkit and Mousekit made their way to the center of the group as Yellowstar raised his head to speak. Both of them ready to come forward and accept their new names. Willowkit took a quick glance around and noticed Silverkit and Quickkit were huddled at the edge of the group with Mistpool.

Her littermate's hard stare gave her a chill, but a reassuring nod from her mother made it go away. They would be apprentices too, and warrior training varied, they might become warriors before her or Mousekit did.

She turned back at Yellowstar's voice "Today we have two new apprentices, but first Hazelpaw, step forward."

A startled shock rippled through the clearing. Hazelpaw was much too young to become a warrior yet, and Mothpaw who has the same amount of training should have been there too if it was so. Hazelpaw stepped forward, His tail was held high as he came to the below the tall-rock.

Instead of Yellowstar speaking, Lightbelly, who sat beside the tall-rock, spoke "Cats of Windclan, I will not be around forever and I have decided to take an apprentice. Hazelpaw has agreed to give up being a warrior to do so. He has shown to be a great help and has already learned a lot of what he would need to."

"Hazelpaw, do you accept the change of role to become Lightbelly's apprentice?" Yellowstar meowed.

Hazelpaw bowed his head slightly "I do."

"Then at the half-moon you will travel with me to the moonpool to be accepted by Starclan and the other Medicine cats." Lightbelly mewed nodding slightly.

Yellowstar spoke once more "The good wishes of Windclan go with you."

Hazelpaw stepped forward to touch Lightbelly's nose and the clearing erupted in cheers "Hazelpaw! Hazelpaw!" after a few moments Yellowstar flicked his tail for silence and the clan fell silent once more.

"Now it is time for our new apprentices, Mousekit step forward." Yellowstar meowed and Mousekit bounded forward, almost tripping over his paws. _Calm down bee brain_. Willowkit thought, holding back an amused purr.

Amusement gleamed in Yellowstar's eyes as well but as he spoke his voice was unwavered "Though you are under six moons, it has been seen by the eyes of Starclan that you must be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Mousepaw. Grayslate will be your mentor, I hope he passes on his cunning and bravery to you."

Mousepaw walked with a bit more calmness to Grayslate and touched his nose to his own. Cheers went up again, but this time Mousepaws name rang out. Willowkit noticed Silverkit and Quickkit weren't cheering at all, so she tried to cheer louder to make up for them. They were just mad; they didn't mean any disrespect, did they?

The cheers quickly died down and Yellowstar turned to her. "Willowkit step forward." She did as she was told, trying to keep a better step then her brother as she came to the center of the group.

"You are also under six moons, but this sign has been shared of you and your brother. From this day on, until you are given your warrior name you will be called Willowpaw." His eyes gleamed as he lept down from the tall-rock and started walking towards Willowpaw.

"And I will be your mentor."


	3. Chapter 2

Shock and happiness bubbled in Willowpaw. She leaned forward toward Yellowstar and they touched noses. Cheers rose up from behind her "Willowpaw! Mousepaw! Willowpaw! Mousepaw!"

"Meeting dismissed" Yellowstar meowed with a flick of his tail. The cats dispersed some going to Lostfang and the other's going to the fresh-kill pile. Willowpaw turned to her mentor though her energy peaked.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked trying to keep herself from bouncing.

Yellowstar glanced down at her. "Why don't we go on a tour of the territory first?" he mewed. Then loud enough for a few other cats to hear "Grayslate and Mousepaw can come with us."

Grayslate and Mousepaw made their way over, Grayslate was nodding his head. "My same thoughts, why don't we cross over by the Thunderclan border and around the back edge of the territory? That would save us a noon patrol."

"Good thinking, but if we want to use this as a border patrol too, we better take another warrior with us." Yellowstar scanned the clearing. "Leafstep would you care to join us?" he called out to the she-cat. She looked up from where she was dozing in the weak dawn sun and yawned.

"I'd love to, just give me a minute to stretch my bones." She mewed standing up slowly and arching her back.

Yellowstar nodded before turning away "I'll tell Lostfang, you all wait by the entrance for me."

As soon as he left Willowpaw quickly jumped over to Mousepaw, he looked at her with his eyes sparkling. "I can't believe you got the clan leader as your mentor!" he mewed giving her a playful cuff over the ear.

"I can't either, it all feels so sudden, like dream." She said back not returning her brother's enthusiasm. She had felt special through the whole thing, but one thing dwindled in her mind. Why did Starclan want them so early?

Mousepaw stared at her quizzically but she turned away from his gaze. Leafstep joined them a few heartbeats later, and then Yellowstar came over. He glanced over them once before leaning toward the entrance. "Let's go"

He bounded forward out the gorse Grayslate and Mousepaw followed and Willowpaw after them with Leafstep on her tail. They started off coming up a gentle rise where when they reached the top the lake became visible.

Willowpaw gasped "It's huge!" she felt her eyes widen as she stared at the vast expanse of water. It seemed to stretch forever until the land rose up to what looked like the whole ground was covered with a mass of brambles.

Mousepaw beat her to what she was about to ask. "What are those?" he mewed flicking his tail toward the far shore.

"Those are pine trees, and over here closer to us on the right are oak trees." Grayslate said motioning with his muzzle toward each location. "Though we live on the moor we have a few scraggly trees here and there, but right on the Thunderclan border we have a small stretch of the forest."

"Speaking of the Thunderclan border, we should keep moving." Leafstep chipped in. Yellowstar nodded his agreement and they started bounding down the slope at a very fast pace.

Willowpaw was startled at the pace. She was falling behind a bit and so was Mousepaw. Was this to be expected? She was only five moons old; she must have to gain her speed along with training.

They crossed down, getting closer to the lake, but getting closer to the forest as well. Her pelt prickled with excitement, the look of the trees looked friendly and welcoming to her. Then she thought about how Windclan cats loved the open freedom of the moor and cowered in the thick undergrowth of the forest.

She halted as they reached the beginning of the forest. The others plunged into the undergrowth without hesitation, but she couldn't help the prickle of suspicion that crept through her pelt.

Yellowstar reappeared a heartbeat later, looking at her quizzically. "You aren't scared are you? It's just a bit of cramped undergrowth." He mewed.

Willowpaw flicked her ears "I'm afraid of nothing!" she nearly hissed. But as she glanced at the forest once again the feeling tightened. "It just feels like there's something waiting there."

Her mentor snorted. "Lift your nose, open your mouth, does it smell like there's any danger here?" He moved closer to her and tapped her chin with his tail. She did as he instructed, opening her mouth to get a better smell. It was nothing but the smell of green forest and the lake water.

"Alright, it's nothing…" She said still cautious. Yellowstar padded a bit ahead of her and she followed reluctantly. The foliage under her paws and the undergrowth felt weird to her at first, but as they traveled further it started feeling natural against her pelt.

Soon a bubbling noise met her ears and she scented more water. The undergrowth opened up to reveal a stream that poured out into the lake. Along with the damp smell another overpowered it, something bitter tasting on her tongue.

The rest of the patrol was waiting there silently studying the other side. "Can you two smell that?" Yellowstar asked padding toward the edge of the stream.

Willowpaw nodded and Mousepaw wrinkled his nose. "Of course we can smell it, it smells like a heap of fox dung!" he muttered the last part of his sentence.

"Heh, that's Thunderclan's stink." Grayslate said his tail started to swish. Willowpaw sensed the tom had some pent up anger against the rival clan, but she didn't dare ask.

Yellowstar has backed up against a rock a mouse-length from the water's edge. He lifted his tail and left a scent mark before padding up stream. The patrol followed marking frequently along the border until they reached where the stream cut to the side roughly, back into Windclan territory.

Willowpaw's ears pricked. "If we kept following the stream it would take us to the moonpool right?" she asked, standing back on her haunches a bit to try and see better.

"Yup, you can't see it though because of the stone surrounding so stop trying!" Leafstep said, amusement in her mew.

"You'll get to see it before you're a warrior." Yellowstar mewed. He flicked his tail and they set off across the back of the territory, where there was no rivals, but open wilderness.

Sunhigh was beating down on them now. Greenleaf was good with its warm sun, but Leaf-fall was coming soon. The silent nip in the air foretold that perfectly. The patrol made their way around the back roughly halfway when Yellowstar stopped.

Willowpaw noticed her mentor's breathing was a bit quicker than normal. She wondered yet again why he would take her on as an apprentice. He still had three good lives, so she heard, on him, but that didn't differ from the fact that he was old and losing his strength.

"Let's rest here, and have a tactics lesson" He meowed sitting down with a soft sigh. "Grayslate you be the leader of the patrol, stand at head. Leafstep follow behind and demonstrate the tail signals as Grayslate puts them out."

The rest of the evening was spent learning tail signals and border tactics. Sunhigh soon faded to sundown and the cats were getting weary. The patrol started cutting back through the moor to camp, their paws dragging.

Willowpaw nudged Mousepaw's flank, getting him to pull back beside her. His eyes were drooping but he let out a light purr. "Fun day right?" he mewed. Willowpaw nodded.

"Do you think we'll get to see the rest of the territory tomorrow?" She asked, nearly tripping over her own paws. He nodded yes but his head kept bobbing for a minute before it bobbed down and he fell to the ground.

Willowpaw let out a purr of amusement and batted his ear with her forepaw. "Get up lazy bones, you'll be back in your nest soon enough." She meowed, but as she said the words her stomach turned into a hard knot. Something was wrong.

Not waiting for Mousepaw to get up she sprang forward past the head of the patrol, forgetting her weariness. She sped over the rise and down to camp, she could hear the others starting to trail hard on her paws but she didn't slow for them.

She burst through the camp entrance to find the place in a buzz. Cats were looking around every corner of the camp, some were calling out "Siverkit! Quickkit!" her heart rose to her throat at those words and she sped over to Mistpool who sat by Lostfang, her head bowed.

"What happened?" she asked her frantic mother. Mistpool shook her head, her face contorted into one of agony.

"My kits! My precious kits are gone!" she practically yowled. Lostfang winced and ran his tail along her spine "We'll find them love, calm down"

Willowpaw shook her head in disbelief. "Where did you see them last?" Mistpool glanced at her before pointing her tail toward the fresh-kill pile.

With a bound Willowpaw was over there. She scanned around the camp, looking for a place that would give easy access to the outside world. _I bet they thought going outside and being brave would make them apprentices too_. She thought bitterly, remembering the stories about how kits would sneak out of camp to prove themselves and eventually got hurt or killed.

Finally she spotted a place at the edge of camp by where Yellowstar slept. She quickly made her way over and nosed the gorse around. Almost immediately she found the scent of her littermates, though she couldn't find where they would get though frustrated she yowled "I found their scent, but there's no break in the wall.

Lostfang and Cloudfeather ran over, looking around Yellowstar's nest. Yellowstar himself approached and sighed. Willowpaw twitched her ears and made her way to her mentor's side.

"Yellowstar what's going on?" she asked, Yellowstar glanced at her without response. Instead he stepped toward his nest and pulled up a corner of the matted moss. Threads of shock went through the cats as they stared at a small hole.

Yellowstar's ears flicked. "I was building an escape tunnel, I found and abandoned tunnel right under camp, and dug into it. That was as far as I got, they must have crawled in."

Willowpaw kept from cuffing her mentor over the ears because he was solely her clan leader. He was admired for being wise and smart, yet in doing this without telling anyone he had jeopardized any safety for the clan, including right now.

"We can't send any warriors because they'd be too large to fit." Lostfang meowed, pacing around the hole. There was pure terror in his eyes, but other than that his outer look seemed to be completely calm at the loss of his other kits.

Badgerpaw shoved past Willowpaw and danced around the edge of the hole dangerously. "I can fit in there! I'll get those kits back." Without waiting for further instruction she plunged headfirst into the hole.

Wincing, Willowpaw watched as her clanmates front went in, with her flanks getting stuck at the end. _Mouse-brain_ she thought as Badgerpaw struggled.

"Get me out!" she yowled, and Mousepaw and Mothpaw stepped forward. Mothpaw grabbed Badgerpaw's tail while Mousepaw wrapped his forepaws around her belly. With Badgerpaw most likely scrabbling with her forepaws and the force from the other two apprentices she she-cat came out of the hole suddenly, causing them to all tumble backwards.

Tanglefern had come up, narrowing her eyes. "I thought I taught you to think before doing something so stupid bee-brain." She growled, cuffing her apprentice over the ears.

Badgerpaw slunk back "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

Her mentor sighed "We all are, but this is no time to act foolish." The cats around her muttered in agreement, the tension still hung in the air.

"We'll have to go around through the tunnels." Lostfang finally meowed, making his way toward the exit to the camp. A few cats started to follow him, Including Yellowstar. But a voice stopped them "Wait!"

Willowpaw was surprised to hear her own voice "We can't risk l-losing warriors a-and" she forced her voice to still under the stare of the rest of her clanmates. "And I for one am certain I can fit through here. I can bring them back."

The rest of the cats exchanged worried looks before Yellowstar stepped back by her. "It'll be dangerous because you have no experience with navigating the tunnels." He meowed. "It's best we go through the other way."

Willowpaw suppressed a growl. "They're my littermates! I'd die for them any day rather than risk my clanmates."

Yellowstar looked up somewhere at another cat, she tracked his gaze and was surprised to find he had locked it with Plushwhisker. The creamy warrior gave a nod and Yellowstar turned back to face her. "Alright."

Willowpaw kept from tilting her head in question. _Perhaps he just wanted a confirmation from his senior warrior._ She thought circling around the hole a few times nervously before she placed her forepaws in the hole and began to slowly slide forward. She made it a good ways into the hole without tripping when there was a sudden drop.

Her eyes grew wide and she panicked, trying to back out but she slid further and dropped down into the blackness of the hole too suddenly. She slid down some dirt before halting on a slightly flat surface. She had closed her eyes until that moment, yet when she opened them she only saw a slight difference in the darkness.

"Willowpaw, are you alright?" she heard Mousepaw call and she turned around to face the hole where the light and air streamed through. She glanced over the slope she had fallen down before glancing up.

"I'm fine but I won't be able to get back up." She meowed. Oddly, she wasn't nervous to be in the crowded space. It actually felt nice on her pelt and she had to take a moment to talk again. "I'll find a different way out."

There was a silence. She could here cats muttering and she picked out one "she shouldn't have done it!" Holding back a hiss of annoyance she called "I'll be out of here faster than a Jack Rabbit!"

Without further instruction she whipped around and started down the tunnel, following her littermates scent. She tracked it along the straight tunnel going up and down a few slopes before she came to a fork. Three tunnels stretched out before her and she hesitated. The one with the kits scent that was strongest was the left, but the other two smelled fresh, like there was good air flowing.

She ignored her instincts and turned for the tunnel with the kits scent. If she had learned anything today it was to look, listen, and scent. She traveled deeper into the tunnel, feeling its walls come closer around her.

_Mousebrained fools! _She couldn't stop the bitter thought as she almost got caught in a tight spot in the tunnel. Wiggling her flank she got loose and sped down the tunnel, stopping quickly when there was a blockage in front of her. Sighing she snaked around what she assumed to be a rock and took a paw step before stopping.

She could smell water and hear the roar of its power. Taking a quick scent check to make sure it's where her littermates went; she took the sharp turn right and started to climb the slope. Soon she was startled by a source of light and fresh air.

With a final push forward she found herself blinking at the sight of a large cavern. A crack in the top let a stream of light into the large space and lit the river that cut through the ground. She air smelled wet but clean as well.

As her gaze swept the cavern she nearly hissed. There a few fox lengths from the river Quickkit and Silverkit were rolling around play fighting. Slowly Willowpaw crept down the slope and into the shadows behind some large rocks and watched.

"Get back here Windclan scum!" Quickkit hissed swiping at Silverkit's ear.

Silverkit ducked and pounced into Quickkit's belly, sending her bowling over "Never! Windclan shreds its enemy's!" she squealed.

Willowpaw growled "Its shreds it's troublesome kits too!"

They both stopped tumbling around and looked at her shocked as she stepped from the shadows. After a heartbeat Quickkit's fur fluffed up and her expression turned to one of aggravation, yet Silverkit's reaction was completely opposite. She shrank back, laying down and curling her tail around her flank while her ears pinned back against her skull.

Quickkit took a step forward her tail lashing. "What are _you_ doing here?" she nearly hissed.

"The whole camp is in a blunder looking for you two!" Willowpaw did hiss. She no longer cared that Quickkit was her kin. She was a rude puffball and she would be treated as so.

The white kit bared her teeth and swiped at Willowpaw, who easily dodged it. They had trained more than just border tactics and she was about to show it now. Quickly she whipped behind the smaller cat and wrapped her left forepaw around the kits hindlegs, and then she pressed against the opposite flank and tumbled her opponent.

Quickkit scrambled her eyes wide and she mewled. She flopped onto her side and struggled to get up, but Willowpaw already had her pinned down. "If you don't back down we'll leave you here!" she growled and the kit stopped struggling.

Slowly Willowpaw backed away and turned to glare at Silverkit "Do you have any excuses?" the kit shook her head "Good."

Willowpaw flicked her tail, signaling for them to follow, before padding over to the tunnel entrance. They made their way back through the tunnel, past the blockages and back to the three forked tunnels.

She sniffed the air, defining the tunnel she came down earlier before turning to the other two that smelled of fresh air. "We'll take this one on the right." She mewed and she heard one kit snort.

Willowpaw growled, wishing she could turn and glare at the kits in the dark. "What is it?" she hissed.

A furry bundle brushed past her legs before she could grab it. "I'm going the right way!" Quickkits voice sounded before paw steps faded as she quickly ran down the tunnel.

"Beebrain!" Willowpaw called, abut to take after her when Silverkit whispered "Wait."

Willowpaw turned to look at where the kits voice was, and she could picture Silverkit shuffling her paws. "We went that way already, we could see light, but everything was blocked off by stones."

Tilting her head in thought, the apprentice asked "Is the tunnel long?"

"No." Silverkit replied simply.

"Then follow me." Willowpaw flicked her tail and headed down the short tunnel. Sure enough they walked a bit and turned at a curve. The sunlight was weak, but it was still visible through the tumble of small rocks.

She studied the rocks a bit before curling against the wall. She pressed against the tumble and it started to shift easily. After a few more heartbeats the rocks tumbled away and left an opening large enough for them both to squeeze through.

Silverkit went out first, while Willowpaw followed closely behind. She scanned the area and realized they weren't far from camp. _It must just feel like it's further away because of the darkness._ She thought a moment before starting off towards camp.

They reached it just as the sun had disappeared. Plushwhisker was sitting outside the camp on guard duty and as he spotted them he let out a sigh of relief. "You found them!" He called, taking a few paces forward before noticing Quickkit was missing. "Where-"

"She ran off into a different tunnel, I didn't want to put Silverkit in danger so I brought her back first." Willowpaw explained quickly. She wanted to get back to the tunnels and look for Quickkit, not wanting to think about the dangers that could lurk there. _Then again, I wouldn't be much help against anything with only a day's worth of training._

Plushwhisker nodded. "Alright, you go back and I'll take her in." he started nudging Silverkit towards the entrance but paused and looked back at Willowpaw. "I'm sure you could rest a bit first if you needed." He mewed.

Willowpaw hesitated. There was a great concern in his eyes that she didn't think was possible from the older tom. She shook her head slowly pushing away many different thoughts "I need to get Quickkit." She stated.

The warrior stared a moment before turning away. "Alright be careful." He said so softly she had to strain her ears to hear it.

"I will be." She mewed as they disappeared into the camp. Whipping around she started to run back for the tunnel. She took a moment to look for the hole before finally finding the hole and sliding inside.

As she adjusted to the darkness again her head started to swim. She was tired from working all day and the added stress of Quickkit running off into an unknown tunnel didn't help it at all. Turning down the tunnel the kit went she took off at a trot, trying to save most of her energy.

The smell of fresh air in the tunnel was abundant, but the darkness kept stretching on and on. Finally there was a pocket of fresh air, and Willowpaw raised her muzzle sniffing for it, hoping it would lead her to a way out so she wouldn't have to travel even further to get Quickkit back.

Though when she raised her head she found the air was streaming through a crack in the roof of the tunnel. She swallowed hard, not out of the fact it didn't lead to the exit, but because the tunnel had a higher chance of collapsing and crushing her.

She picked up her pace, following Quickkit's scent without hesitation when there was a break into two tunnels. The kits scent got stronger until Willowpaw's nose bumped into the kits soft fur.

"Watch it!" Quickkit hissed. "What took you two so long?"

Willowpaw wished Quickkit could see the glare she was getting. "I took your sister back to camp through the other tunnel!"

Quickkit was speechless, and then she muttered "Traitor."

Willowpaw growled "C'mon, we need to head back."

"But I already found a way out!" the kit protested before bounding down the tunnel ahead once more. The apprentice sighed and followed reluctantly. _At least I won't have to walk underground anymore._

She followed Quickkit reluctantly and soon they were at the exit to the tunnel. "See?" Quickkit said her smug look showing in the moonlight.

Willowpaw finally cuffed the kit over her ears and looked out from the tunnel. The whole exit was covered in thorns and made it almost impossible to see anything that was on the other side. She sighed and pushed forward, wincing as the thorns cut across her pelt.

She stepped out onto the grass and sighed happily before tensing. The surrounding area wasn't moorland at all and the scent was rank. Her eyes widened and she tried pushing Quickkit back into the tunnel.

The kit struggled back. "What's your problem, jealous I found a way out?" she slipped around Willowpaw and plopped onto the ground.

Willowpaw was looking around warily. "We're in Thunderclan territory you stupid furball." She hissed quietly. Lifting her head she smelt for the lake water, once she located it she spun that way and started for it quickly yet silently. Quickkit followed closely behind.

They were almost near the lake when a large figure burst from the undergrowth ahead of them. It caused Willowpaw to skid and bristle her fur in fear. Quickkit slammed into her flank and she hissed before noticing the large cat.

"Windclan spies!" he hissed, his white fur gleamed in the moonlight as it started to bristle. "I'll make quick work of you!"

Quickly another cat stepped from the undergrowth in front of him. "Cottonwing please." Her voice was light and she was lashing her tail slowly. "Their only apprentices they don't look like they know where they are."

"Apprentice and kit." Willowpaw said warily, trying to smooth out her fur down so she looked less hostile. Cottonwing snorted in disbelief but stood back. The unknown she cat turned to them and dipped her head.

"I am Fawnleap, Thunderclan's deputy." She mewed her voice was so kind it relaxed Willowpaw. "Your names would be?"

Willowpaw dipped her head politely "I'm Willowpaw and this is Quickkit." She mewed and before Fawnleap could ask anything more she added "This beebrain found her way into the tunnels and I was the only one small enough to go after her. I found her at the end of the tunnel that leads up into your territory.

Fawnleap's expression turned suspicious at the mention of the tunnels. "Is that it then?" she asked and Willowpaw nodded, though when she did a burst of dizziness caught her and she nearly crashed into the ground. Fawnleap jumped forward and steadied her before she could and the apprentice gave a small mew of thanks.

"We would escort you back but it seems as if you're too tired to go." She said and Willowpaw shook her head about to protest but the Thunderclan deputy's tail covered her mouth. "This isn't up for debate, you'll come back to camp with us and spend the night and leave in the morning with a patrol." She stated firmly and Willowpaw bowed her head in appectance.

Quickkit wasn't so quick to catch onto the message though. "I won't be your prisoner!" she mewed harshly, her tail bristling and she unsheathed her claws and swiped them once into the air.

Cottonwing had snuck up behind her though and Willowpaw watched trying to hide her smug expression as the warrior scooped up the kit without trouble. Quickkit squirmed as they started walking through the woods but gave up after a few heartbeats and let out a yawn.

They traveled for a while and Willowpaw struggled to stay on her paws and work through the weariness. They reached the entrance to the camp and Cottonwing went through with Quickkit first, having Willowpaw follow and Fawnleap take up the end.

The gorge was silent and Willowpaw could hear the soft breathing of the cats as they slept. Quietly she followed Cottonwing across the camp to a fallen tree with tangled branches and what looked like a small entrance.

He set Quickkit down and turned stalking away without saying a word. Fawnstep sighed and with a flick of her tail signaled for them to enter. Quickkit bounded in but Willowpaw hesitated. "What den is this?" she asked.

"The elders." Fawnstep said, giving the apprentice's flank a nudge. Willowpaw nodded and stepped inside quietly. Quickkit had already curled up close to the entrance and closed her eyes.

Glancing around Willowpaw saw two other cats softly sleeping at the back. Fawnstep went up to one cat and poked them gently. The pale ginger raised her head with a soft mew "What is it Fawnleap?"

"I'm sorry to wake you Gorsemew, but we have two lost Windclan cats staying the night with us, inform Jayfeather when he wakes will you?" Fawnleap mewed gesturing to the other cat with her tail.

Jayfeather shifted and groaned. "No need, I've haven't been able to sleep all night anyway." His mew was grumpy and it reminded Willowpaw of Rabbitear.

Fawnleap twitched her tail irritably. "Very well." She said plainly before turning to face Willowpaw. "Make yourself comfortable, or at least try to." With a last glare over her shoulder at Jayfeather the she-cat left the den.

Willowpaw sensed the hostile vibe between the two cats and wondered what happened for a brief moment what happened between the two, but she pushed it away. It was none of her business.

Her mind flashed to the stories she had heard about Jayfeather. About how he could walk in others dreams and how he had helped save the clans from destruction not too many seasons ago.

Cautiously she made her way to the side of the den between where Quickkit was laying and where Jayfeather was in his nest. She curled up facing the exit and sighed at the chance to finally rest her body. Closing her eyes she willed sleep to come but an uneasy feeling pricked her pelt.

She opened her eyes and glanced around the den again and her heart nearly stopped. Jayfeather was staring at her with his blue sightless eyes, though as soon as she glanced at him he seemed to notice and looked away.

Swallowing hard she curled tighter and shut her eyes, forcing herself into the dark lull of sleep.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Willowpaw awoke slowly and yawned. Her body felt sore and she stood, stretching her back into an arch to release tension. No dreams disturbed her that night, thus it seemed as though she merely blinked and it was dawn.

"Good morning." An unfamiliar voice startled Willowpaw and she jumped. Then the realization hit her of where she was and she turned slowly to face Jayfeather who was curled in his nest, staring at her.

Her pelt prickled under his gaze. Even if he was blind she still felt as if he could see right through her. "Good morning." She replied, "Did you finally get some sleep?" she asked washing down her chest fur while watching him.

His tail curled and he closed his eyes. "A little bit, but not enough-" He broke off as a wail sounded outside the den. Quickkit shot up out of her sleep at the noise as well and growled in complaint.

Willowpaw quickly padded over to the den entrance and peered out. A light gray she-cat stood in the center of the camp panting and looking around wildly. Others were coming up around her wondering what was going on until a dark gray tom hushed them for silence.

Once the she-cat caught her breathe she yowled "Foxes!"


End file.
